UnCaged!
by xraex21
Summary: Set directly after the episode "Caged!". Sam/Brooke


Author: xraex21

Beta: carpesomediem

Warning: This story is about the love of two girls for one another. If you do not enjoy such stories please move on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I still like to play with other people's toys.

A/N: This story takes place directly after the episode "Caged!" (Season 1 Episode 14), which would make it AU.

* * *

When the girls arrived back at the Palace all the lights were out and the parentals were safely tucked away in bed. They giggled as they stumbled their way up the stairs. When they passed Brooke's room, the blonde yanked Sam inside with her in order to keep her from her own bedroom. Now was as good a time as any to have a talk about the issue that had been driving Brooke crazy since they had escaped from the Novak.

"Jesus, Brooke that hurt! If you wanna have another go at a WWE match I am really not up for that now," Sam complained while rubbing the pain out of her arm.

"Nooooo Sammy, I don't want to fight. Here come sit down with me I want to talk about Josh." Brooke slid back till she was pressed against the wall and patted the small space next her signaling for Sam to sit down.

The brunette hesitantly sat next to Brooke while trying to explain herself, "I told you it didn't go anywhere, I stopped before it did. I'm not sorry it happened though because at least there is one less of us pinning after Pretty Boy."

"But why did you stop? I mean Nicole was my best friend and she _slept_ with him.", Brooke asked while searching Sam's eyes for an answer that she might not otherwise say.

"Nicole's a bitch, but we already knew that. I didn't want to hurt you over some fling and that's really all it would have been. Chemistry."

"Can I ask you something?" Even in the dark a slow blush spread across Brooke's cheeks to the tips of her ears.

Sam took Brooke's hand and entwined their fingers giving the blonde some much needed reassurance. "After today I really don't think there is anything you could say that could be all that earth-shattering."

With a deep breath Brooke turned and looked Sam in the eyes. Her face was a mask of determined courage but her eyes let a little of her fear slip through. Sam turned as well and took Brooke's other hand as well, completing their connection.

"I need you to do me a favor. But before you say anything I need you to hear me the whole way out. Nod if you understand." Sam rolled her eyes and nodded, prompting Brooke to continue. "Good. Ok. So I would like to think that we have become closer and since my best friend betrayed me, I really have no one else to trust this with." Sam squeezed Brooke's hands again because even though she couldn't speak she wanted her friend to know that she was safe. "Well remember earlier when I said I had questioned my sexuality and Nicole made a joke out of it… I wasn't lying."

Brooke looked straight into Sam's eyes and with an unwavering tone insisted, "I need you to kiss me."

Out of all the crazy things that had been flying through Sam's brain this was not one of them, her now low hanging jaw showed it. But before she could even really process the request Brooke's pleading eyes drew out a sudden urge in her to protect, propelling Sam forward.

Sam's lips were more demanding then Brooke had anticipated. But the intensity of the blood swelling in her veins and the fire burning low within her forced her to push back just as hard. She withdrew her hands from Sam's and threaded them through dark locks . She felt so comfortable, a bit needy but relaxed all at the same time. It was a different mix then what she was used to and a fleeting thought of how much a disappointment Josh was in hindsight had her gripping Sam harder.

Breaking for air, Brooke realized that her back was down on the bed and hungry dark eyes were boring into her own. As she was about to speak, Sam stopped her by firmly planting her lips back down and running her tongue along the blonde's bottom one begging for entrance. They stayed entwined for sometime breaking for air then diving back in, neither one wanting to break the connection they found with the reality of the situation. Every time they broke apart exhaustion fought with exertion for dominance. Sadly with bruised lips and heaving chests they made their final separation, neither one willing to fully extract themselves from one another.

Sam's eyes started to tear as the world around them took shape. Holding back her tears she asked, "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

Brooke ran her hand through Sam's hair pushing a strand back in place behind the brunette's ear and said, "No it isn't, but I don't think it's something we could stop even if we wanted to. It's too strong and we would only end up fighting, maybe even worse then before. Promise me you won't run from this."

Sam leaned down placing a chaste kiss and whispered against Brooke's lips, "I promise." Shifting slightly she settled down with her head resting on the taller girl's shoulder. They slept soundly wrapped in each other's arms, knowing all the while tomorrow would bring with it more challenges than either of them had ever faced before.


End file.
